Use of hand tools such as shovels, pitchforks similar tools having an elongate shaft require physical exertion that may tend to result injury or strain to back or other muscles. Often such injury results from bending at the waist to load the tool and then lifting the load using ones back muscles to straighten the body, then depositing or throwing the load to an intended location (snow pile, wagon, etc.). It has been proposed to provide an auxiliary handle on such tools so that the user may grip the tool at two locations, hopefully to provide improved leverage. Typically, such devices are incorporated as an integral part of the tool and cannot be used with another tool. Also, typically, such devices provide for little, if any, adjustment to the point of attachment to the shaft of the tool to accommodate a particular user's size, strength and comfort.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an auxiliary handle for attachment to the shaft of a tool by which the point of attachment to the tool shaft can be adjusted along the shaft by the user to suit that user's comfort and desired leverage. It also would be desirable to provide such an auxiliary handle that is readily attachable to and detachable from any tool shaft and is easily portable from one work site to another.